Truths About Hope and Light
by haikomori
Summary: They met in chaos and hardship. A one-sided crush that starts to bloom into more...and the strange feelings that follow it. And as the years go by the gaps seem smaller. In the end they have each other and the love that comes with it.


**A/N: An Edit as of November 6, 2010. Removed numbers in the body of the piece and 15 at title so it would no longer be a list fic. Please enjoy!**

* * *

At first she saw him as only a burden. He held her down, pulled her from her focus in more ways than one, and was a constant threat to her safety, as well as his own. She tried to push him away, and cursed him for trying to follow her. But he kept at it, refused to give in to her demands, and clung to her side as he was swept up in something larger than them all. He was quiet, deep, stubborn, and mature. But he was also childish, optimistic when he could manage it, and smiling despite the circumstances. He was the support she needed, still needed.

At first they were enemies.

Then they were comrades. Partners, she had said.

But a kiss on the cheek was what sent _him _into a whole new spiral.

* * *

He had tried to convince himself that it was only a crush. Normal for a teenaged boy in every respect, healthy and good to have. But he kept looking her way as the years passed, how her hair just brushed her shoulders,and how her eyes would pierce him. Those shockingly blue eyes. And she was calm, beautiful, strong...everything really. She just took his breath away.

And when she smiled...

It was when he was seventeen and the gap was starting to close that he realized...

It was so much more than a crush.

* * *

Lightning would always call Hope a kid, but when he was finally taller than her, and by more than one inch, he let out several cheers. He smiled smugly at her, eyes twinkling with mirth, and bent down for an innocent kiss on the cheek. A swift kick to the shin brought him back to her level, but the kiss on his cheek was still nice.

* * *

Lightning swore that she would always protect Hope, pointing a gunblade at anyone who dared to threaten him. She would give up her life if it meant protecting his; it was a creed she always meant to live by, whether he wanted her to or not. Hope felt the same, promising a very unpleasant blizzard spell in a very unpleasant place if you even tried to harm her. And that was just the start...

* * *

When they first met, seven years was a huge gap. Hope could only pine with his one-sided crush, knowing and accepting that Light would not return his advances, not that he dared to make any. And she could only see him as family, as someone to protect. But as they both got older, as Hope reached adulthood and matured, as Light watched him, the gap became smaller. The years were the same...

But they were different.

* * *

Hope knew that Lightning would always put his life before hers. But when he saw the gun aimed at her, heard the sound of the gunshot, his body moved to shield her. He felt himself going down, a hot throbbing pain in his stomach, and Lightning's cool hands on his skin. He knew she'd be mad and worried...even though he couldn't hear her anymore.

But he smiled. He'd give his life to protect her...

* * *

When he was bleeding in her arms, all she thought of was her failure. Of how little she could do. How he would die because of her. But then he placed his hand on hers, eyes not even open anymore, and managed to smile. And Lightning felt heartened...she was not as afraid as before, and began to force the potions down his throat as the medics arrived. But she would not leave Hope, even as the medics tried to push her away.

He had not left her...so she would not leave him.

Never.

* * *

Light was never quite able to name the fluttering in her chest when she was around Hope. It was warm...sometimes even fiery, threatening to turn into an inferno. She loved it when it was warm...it felt safe. Hopeful...dare she try to make the connection. But it made her nervous...she wasn't sure what it meant. So she tried to avoid him in any way she could.

But it was like she was a magnet to him, or he was a magnet, or they were both magnets where the opposite ends attracted. They just wound up by each other, no matter how hard she tried to get away.

She had no idea how the emotions it would lead to...would light her on fire.

* * *

The first time Hope had confessed to her, she had slapped him, and hard. Lightning then refused to talk to him, or even try to hear him out. Hope was hurt but persistent, and waited for things to cool down. He remained open with her, was stubborn, and openly showed his affection.

The second time he confessed, she remained cold and stoic. She had shrugged and muttered that it was no big deal and that it didn't matter. And if Hope had not seen the pink in her cheeks, he would have believed her.

And the third time he confessed, he went for the kill, and had even kissed her. She pulled away and slapped him, leaving a blaring red mark on his cheek. But then she "Hmped!" and kissed him back.

* * *

Whenever he said "I love you" to her, he'd smile and caress her cheek, eyes lowering and regarding her with so much adoration she'd lose her breath. He'd always have some pink tinting his cheeks, somehow seeming innocent although he'd experience the harsh ways of the world far earlier than most. A part of him he never lost...

And Lightning felt the warmth of that love. It seeped into her, soaking her bones in the emotion, making her feel safe.

It really took her breath away.

* * *

Lightning always struggled with "I love you" and when she first managed to tell him, she had stumbled over the words. She just shook her head and groaned, wondering how he could reduce her to act like some school girl, and embarrassed she had messed up such important words.

But Hope had seen the way her eyes softened, the way they spoke. It told him she was trying, that she wanted to prove it. That she cared for him...loved him...it shook him and warmed him to his core.

She was shocked when he smiled and kissed her.

But it had sounded so perfect to him.

* * *

Hope knew he loved Light...loved her more than anything. Even though she could be so cold it would seem like there was no light...and her words could cut him deep, leaving him with searing burns. But the way her eyes would soften around him, it made his heart stop. She was bright...and could make him crash and burn if she wanted to. But she would place a hand on his shoulder and comfort him, offering just the right warmth. It was gentle love...and exciting love...

He could get burned or pleasantly warmed. It could be fast and slow.

And those smiles...were always radiant.

* * *

When Serah announced that she would be having a baby, it had been met with cheers. Lightning had given her one of her warmest smiles, and Hope had hugged her, telling her how excited he was. But then Snow asked Hope when he'd be his brother-in-law, then his child would have an uncle. "And then," he added, "Once you've all tied the knot, you can work on your own babies!"

Lightning scowled, her cheeks aflame. Hope was quiet, whole face red, but silently enjoying the thought.

And Snow had a limp and a bruised cheek.

* * *

Hope had always wanted to try one of those romantic dinners. It would be a perfect time to bond with Light...to show her how much he loved her. He was determined, he was ready...

But a few burnt counters, several small and sudden fires, and a turkey that had managed to impale itself on the ceiling fan's blade, proved the venture difficult. When Light saw the mess, she had sighed, laughed, and helped Hope clean the mess, somewhat delayed when they bumped into each other and decided to "chat".

Light promised she would do the cooking next time and told Hope to look for less dangerous ways to show her he loved her. They went for a pleasant walk by the beaches afterward...

And Hope was forever banned from the kitchen.

* * *

It was actually Light who suggested they move in together. Hope, who had gotten up to fetch a snack, slammed into the door frame. Rubbing his face gingerly, and knowing he'd be sporting a spectacular bruise later, he turned to her with a stunned expression. She smirked and he just had to ask, "Are you sure?"

"Of course I am Hope. It'll be good for both of us and give us a chance to see what living with each other will be like." Hope had jumped at the admission and slammed into the door frame again. He blinked his eyes at the insinuation and the ringing in his head. Then she added, "And you can start calling me Claire."

Hope was sure he had given himself a concussion by the time she was done.

Not that he minded...


End file.
